


A Spoonful Of Patience

by HealingRose (Suzzysnips), Suzzysnips



Series: Armored Gold Heart [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acts of Kindness, African Folklore, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Chatting & Messaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, E-mail, Enemies to Friends, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, First Meetings, Gay Male Character, Gen, Homesickness, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Issues, Kindness, Long-Term Relationship(s), Major Original Character(s), Makeup, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Miracles, Miraculous Holders, Morning Cuddles, New Miraculous Holders, Original Character(s), Original Kwamis, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Snark, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Social Media, Social Outcast, South Africa, Ten Years Later, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/HealingRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/Suzzysnips
Summary: For the last ten years of his life Momo and Wayzz have been happy spending every waking moment each other, with Momo having (kinda) gotten over the abuse he has suffered from the hands of his former miraculous holders. Momo is the happiest he had ever been and wouldn't leave Wayzz's side for all the milk and cashews the world had to offer.Meanwhile, Morowa is a girl from South Africa having suffered unwanted attention and mental/physical abuse from her brothers. She has never been a social person or believed she could do anything to help the world when she is unable to even help herself.But a wrench is thrown into Wayzz, Morowa, and Momo's lives when Master Fu finally decides that enough is enough and Momo needs a new miraculous holder.How will Momo and Wayzz react to being split apart from one another?Will Morowa and Momo be a good match for one another?How will Morowa react adjusting from being a super zero to a super hero?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the sequal to "Messages Between Kwamis'". Be sure to leave kudos and comment/review!

Morowa Yeboah sat in apartment room spinning some clay to make some pottery. Her blue eyes with blue-tipped eyelashes concentrated on the spinning clay, the brown skin covering her hands used to the feeling of the cool feeling the clay had. Underneath her eyes were four blue dots that matched her eyes as she wore a long dress of blue, white, and gold with a black collar and boots that went with. As said dress covered an impressively large set childbearing hips and breasts. Morowa’s hair was put into a matching set of long black braids while she hummed a cheerful song to herself.

Morowa liked moments like this, the days where she could relax and do what she wanted to do without having her hear parents incentive nagging. She loved her parents but they both could be rather overbearing, except during one time of the year.

The annual one-month long summer family vacation.

Morowa’s parents were so busy checking out some new and exotic location that they barely realized their daughter never got up to explore the place they were in. It was the one time of the year their was no nagging, fussing, homeschool lessons, and especially no _“Morowa you need to go outside more and please try to make some friends”_. The anti-social fifteen-year-old was truly free for a month without her parents getting in the way. And as Morowa got up she felt content as she picked her freshly formed clay from her portable pottery wheel to her portable pottery kiln. Of course she knew it was only a few more hours until she was back to her normal life but she had taught herself to appreciate what she has in the present instead of worrying about the future.

After having dealt with that, Morowa laid down in her apartment bedroom and started to watch some tv, it was still only seven o’clock in the morning so she really didn't have to do anything right now. Unlike her parents who were probably going to every sweets shop in Paris to try the local treats one more time before they had to go back to Capetown in their land of South Africa. And the girl hummed happily while watching the tv as her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep.

* * *

“Morowa!” A voice called out, causing the teens eyes to snap open greeted the sight of her mother, Apiyo Yeboah. The woman before Morowa had brown skin, light blue eyes, black pressed hair, and wore a white dress with a beaded skirt.

 _‘Oh no….’_ Morowa groggily thought, “Yes mother?”

“Have you been in this room all day!?” Apiyo demanded a look of slight anger and _“I-have-no-idea-what-to-do-with-you”_ on her face.

“Yes.” Morowa replied as she sat up rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, “I made some new pottery today.”

“And I am happy for that.” The mother said, “But have mercy on the gods! We are in Paris, you have to see at least some of this beautiful city.”

“Well I guess it's too bad that I'll never see it.” Morowa said in faux sadness and disappointment,

“Yes you are, Morowa, its three o'clock and we leave at five. Your gonna go see the shops or go for a jog or something.” Apiyo said crossing her arms in her usual way of displaying dominance.

“But mom—” Morowa started,

“No buts! I'm not letting my own daughter become a shut in! You have a killer body any boy your age would go for! Why hide yourself away when you could mingle a little?” Apiyo said.

 _‘Maybe that's the reason why I lock myself away. Too many boys staring and trying to grope me.’_ Morowa bitterly thought as she got up, “You know what? Fine, I'll do it if it will get this conversation over with sooner. Now can you please leave so I can change?”

“Thank you dear, you can't spend your whole life locking yourself away.” Apiyo said with a kind smile before she left shutting her daughters room door. With her mother gone Morowa sulked as she changed from her dress and boots into a pair of red and black shorts and a red t-shirt. Morowa knew that her mother was just trying to help her but she did have her reasons for closing herself off. Everytime she stepped out in public no matter where she went she was always met with guys and even some girls trying to touch her, make their moves on her, ask her out, and in all honestly it made her feel less flattered and more uncomfortable. Morowa felt like that wherever a person saw her she was nothing more then a bimbo to them, and the way all her clothes always seemed to highlight her “assets” didn't help whatsoever.

One time she had this random guy while on one of her family vacations legitimately try to have his way with her in a public setting that was in broad daylight. Morowa assumed that the guy had thought she would just let him try to violate her but he was quickly proven wrong when he received a few passive aggressive harsh words from her. Luckily the guy proved to be a huge coward so he backed off rather quickly but Morowa had quickly left to the apartment her parents had settled in before another guy got ideas. And what made matters worse was that Morowa was sometimes treated this way by grown men, granted she would give most the benefit of the doubt that they thought she was in her early twenties.

Her mature body did give off that impression, but sometimes these men would ask Morowa her age and would _continue_ to try and seduce her which often led to Morowa running away as fast as she could. She never told anyone about the way she was treated though, Morowa knew it wouldn't stop every single man from trying to hit on her.

So why bother?

And as Morowa left her room in her good jogging attire and her braids twisted together into a bun her mother spoke, “Your father and I will bring you your bags, wait for us at the airport.”

“Yes mother!” Morowa called out as she left the apartment.

* * *

 

For those who want to know what's a physical image of what Morowa looks heres an image.

Morowa Image #1 (By Me): <https://www.deviantart.com/mlpwoy/art/My-Miraculous-Ladybug-Civilian-OC-800722055>

Morowa Image #2 (By LubbyAlexa): <https://www.deviantart.com/lubby-alexa/art/Morowa-Commission-801110190>


	2. Chapter 2

Wayzz watched from the air as his little prince slept peacefully in the small broken music box they called their bed. The elephant kwami suckled on his digetless appendage looking like the splitting picture of innocence at that moment. Wayzz cooed at the sight before gently lowering himself down and picking up Momo, with his love staying asleep. The kwami of protection then began to fly to the bathroom as Momo subconsciously snuggled close into Wayzz. Once the bathroom door was in sight Wayzz’s smile redoubled as he picked up his speed, careful not to drop Momo.

The turtle kwami slowed down as he got into the bathroom though a crack in the door and admired his own handiwork. The bathroom’s lights were off the only light source was lit cinnamon-apple scented candles spread around the room. With ten hour extended version of the opening song to Lion King playing from a speaker in the corner of the room that was connected to Master Fu’s phone. There were small dishes of Momo’s favorite snacks all around the sink and finally their were African-themed decorations strewn around the bathroom walls. Wayzz looked back at his slumbering love before floating into the sudsy water, which had soap in it that smelled just like the castles.

The kwami of protection gently held Momo up in the water as he looked around for the soft piece of a bath sponge. That he had managed to get, fix up, and repurpose for him and Momo’s bathing sessions. Eventually Wayzz found the piece of bath sponge that had been turned into a miniature bath sponge of sorts and began to wash his lovers body with delicate care. And as the turtle kwami did this act the elephant kwami slowly began to stir awake, his eyes fluttering open once he felt the comfortingly pleasurable sensation of being scrubbed behind the ears.

“W-Wayzz….” Momo groggily mumbled, pulling his digetless hand out of hid mouth and into the water,

“I’m here, prince, had a nice slumber?” Wayzz asked with a lovestruck look on his face.

“Mmm…I did but….what are you doing? It’s our adversary, you shouldn’t be doing all the work.” The elephant kwami said,

“My Prince, you should know that I don’t mind serving you.” The turtle kwami replied moving his body and face closer to Wayzz.

“Well, my precious little knight, you should know I don’t particularly like it when you serve me too much.” Momo barked back with a playfully mischievous look in his eye,

“Oh really? And what are you going to—” Wayzz challenged before a yelp escaped his lips and him and Momo fell into the water. Thanks to a certain kwami of kindness kicking the leg of the kwami of protection. And while the two were in the water Momo reacted fast as he wrapped his lips around the antenna on Wayzz’s head beginning to suck on it and forced their bodies to colide into one another before massaging under his tail. Wayzz resurfaced letting out whimpers and moans unable to speak correctly as Momo was practically glued to him. A year or so into their relationship the two kwamis had figured out something incredible about kwamis, their bodies had certain sweet spots.

And if any of their sweet spots were messed with to long and caused their bodies and eyes to glow as magic uncontrollably surged through their bodies, afterwards once the amazingly fantastic feeling ended they would be worn out and feel an intense euphoria. At first Wayzz and Momo didn’t understand or know why what happened had just happened and were honesty a little scared. But after a few months of experimenting and figuring things out, they came to the conclusion that what they had been doing (while they were technically genderless) was similar or the kwami equivalent of human sexual intercourse. Even if it looked rather innocent when described or on first glance, Momo and Wayzz were more then sure that their conclusion was the case. And it made the two of them both feel very sheepish and curious, did other kwamis’ do this sort of thing or even know about this?

How many sweet spots could one kwami possess? What happened in a kwamis’ body when these actions were happening to them? But Momo and Wayzz knew they couldn’t get any answers unless they asked other kwamis’ and since this topic could be considered personal, they knew it would be a bad idea to ask. Besides maybe they’d figure out one answer to their questions if a kwami came to Master Fu for help or advice, it could happen and it had happened before.

So who knew?

And Momo was practically yanked back from his thoughts as he heard Wayzz moan and shriek as his light green body glowed and bright magic coursed through it. To Wayzz it felt as if he was being electrocuted with every amount of happiness, magic, and knee-knockingly good ecstasy his little body could handle. Once it ended Momo removed his mouth from Wayzz’s antenna and moved his digetless hand up to his lovers turtle shell.

“Now, I think that almost makes us even.” Momo said with a satisfied grin, “But later I’ll still give you my little gift I had gotten for you.” Wayzz didn’t replied instead he took in deep breaths wrapping his arms around his lovers neck as he slowly game down from his euphoria.

“B-Baby……what if…..what if master heard us?” Wayzz asked once he was able to talk properly, his face extremely flushed,

“Well….if he heard us….so be it. If he asks he dosen’t need to know what happened since it isn’t detrimental to us or kwamis’ as a whole.” The elephant kwami stated his cheeks starting to turn a darker shade of grey at the thought of Master Fu hearing what had went on.

“Y-Your right baby….thank you for doing that. It felt like one of the best surges I’ve ever had.” The turtle kwami said as he nuzzled himself into Momo’s body.

“Your welcome, now I think it’s my turn to help you bathe. Can you grab onto the rim of sink, with your back facing towards me?” The elephant kwami asked, and Wayzz nodded shooting his sweetheart a tired but happy smile, Momo chuckled as he looked for the bath sponge in the water. And once he found it, the kwami of kindness began to wash Wayzz’s shell in small circular motions having been learned the correct way to wash it. But while Momo did this he did occasionally stop or reach out to grab one of the snacks from small dishes as he hummed a gentle African tune. Eventually the kwami of kindness moved from his boyfriend’s back and began to wash other areas of his body until he had finished washing the kwami to protection completely. And with that done Wayzz and Momo moved close to one another once more just taking a moment to stare into one another’s eyes.

“H-Hey umm….Momo?” Wayzz asked breaking the silence as his face started to flush again,

“Yes dear?” Momo replied.

“You said awhile that you wanted to learn how to do a hickey, right?” The turtle kwami queried,

“O-Oh….yeah! Yeah I did say that!” Momo said his ears and face flushing an almost black coloration.

“Well how about I teach you right now? It is our anniversary afterall.” Wayzz replied moving himself a little closer.

“O-Of course! So umm…to start all I have to do is—” Momo started before a knock game from the bathroom door, both kwamis’ snapped their attention to the wooden entrance. With Momo almost glaring at the door,

“Wayzz and Momo, I need to see you when you after your done.” Master Fu’s slightly muffled voice coming from other side of the door before soft footsteps were heard.

“Oh you got to be kidding me!” Momo cried out,

“It’s fine prince.” Wayzz reassured.

“But—” The elephant kwami attempted to argue,

“It’s fine, we can still enjoy our anniversary once master is done telling us what needs to be told.” The turtle kwami interrupted in truth he was a little annoyed at his Master’s interruption.

But he knew Master Fu wouldn’t interrupt them unless it was important.

* * *

Master Fu took a breathe as he sat in front of his coffee table in his room waiting for the kwami of protection and kindness to show up. He knew that he had to do this, despite the guilt he felt, but Momo needed a new miraculous holder. He needed to get over his hatred and fear of humans if he were to do his job properly in the future. Of course Master Fu knew Momo also needed to reconnect with the other kwamis’ as well and try to form good friendships with them. But….Momo had plenty of time for that one especially with Wayzz around to ensure it would happen if he were to pass away.

“Momo, you need to relax.” Wayzz’s voice echoed, causing Master Fu to raise his head to better hear the conversation,

“No, I’m not going to relax! It’s our ten year anniversary and he’s deliberately interrupting us. You were just going to teach me how to give you a hickey.” Momo said in a sulking tone.

“Come on now, don’t get all pouty on me. I prefer to see that cute little smile on my sweet prince’s face.” The kwami of protection said, as Master Fu fought back a chuckle knowing how Momo would react towards that comment,

“S-Stop!” The kwami of kindness whined just as him and Wayzz entered the room. The guardian felt a mixture of guilt and sorrow for the pair at what he was about to do. Wayzz and Momo both sat on the coffee table wrapped up in a large soft rag as they cuddled close to one another.

“It’s okay baby.” Wayzz whispered giving Momo a small kiss before turning his head to his master, “Now what is it you wanted from us?”

Master Fu took another deep breathe to steady himself. “I am going to assign Momo a new miraculous holder.”

“WHAT!?” The two lover kwamis exclaimed,

“Now listen—” The guardian tried to speak.

“But….master, what about Hawk Moth!? You said it yourself, we can’t have too many miraculous and miraculous holders active at once with that villain around! Momo could get captured by him and he wouldn’t last a second with him!” Wayzz said holding his love close as Momo cried.

“I-I don’t want a new holder they’ll hurt me, please if you really don’t want me around put my miraculous in the miracle—” The elephant kwami started only to be cut off,

“I’m sorry Momo and Wayzz, but my mind is made up. Momo needs a new miraculous holder do he can finally get over his issues with humans. I will find him a miraculous holder away from Paris so Hawk Moth won’t even know another miraculous is active.” Master Fu said as he moved his hand up to remove the beaded head jewelry that was the Momo’s miraculous .

“Don’t!” Momo said horror, sorrow, and fear dripping from his voice,

“Master please!” Wayzz begged but his words did nothing as Master Fu took the miraculous off and his love was forced inside it. The kwami of protection stayed quiet for a moment as his heart broke. Before he began to sob uncontrollably as he wrapped the rag tightly around his body.

“Wayzz…” Master Fu tried to comfort,

“Leave me alone!” Wayzz snapped glaring at his master before he flew out of the room. The guardian sighed as he didn’t even try to chase after his kwami, he knew that Wayzz would come around eventually he just needed to give him time. Master Fu got up and carefully put Momo’s miraculous in a small black box with red markings on top. He then walked out of his home putting the small box into his pocket, however just as the he walked out the front doors of his abode Master Fu heard a girl scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Morowa had successfully managed to tune out the world while she jogged, completely unaware of any comments or gestures made towards her. Morowa referred to this tune out as a “blackout” or “shutdown”, when this was achieved one out of the two scenarios would happen. Either in the first scenario, to Morowa, her surroundings would blur and peoples voices would lower in volume and become extremely muffled. Or in the second scenario, Morowa’s surroundings would turn pitch back and the world would go silent before it felt like she had fallen asleep, when she woke up she had no memory of anything the might’ve happened. Of course Morowa knew the second scenario could be very dangerous so if she saw she was entering it in a public setting she would try to pull herself out before it was too late.

Despite the possible dangers though, it was a talent Morowa was proud she had trained herself to do, sure it normally took awhile for her to do it but on good days she could turn it on or off at will. Right now Morowa was in scenario one, it had took thirty minutes to achieve this “tune out” so before going under she had hoped nothing would shake her out of this.

Scenario one’s were always extremely easy to break out of.

However Morowa (much to her own slight annoyance and dismay) was brought back to reality when she heard a girl scream. Morowa’s head instinctively snapped towards the sound, right before she saw a swerving down the road looking as if it might topple on the girl. The teenager acted fast, running towards the girl not stopping for a second as Morowa pulled the girl into her hold just as the truck began to tip over casting a shadow over the two. Morowa felt as if the world was going in slow motion as she heard nothing but her heart beat while she skid to a stop mere inches away from the truck, instinctively protecting the girls head and face as the vehicle came crashing down. By the time Morowa opened her eyes she saw a crowd of people staring at her, the girl, or the crash site as she slowly got up loosening her grip so the girl could pull her head from Morowa’s chest.

The girl did that almost immediately as she looked back at Morowa with wide eyes before hugging her tightly.

“Thank you!” The girl said and for a moment Morowa was in shock before she hugged back, trying and failing to ignore all the cameras taking pictures of her and people talking about her. Morowa knew that most of the pictures and conversations were not age appropriate or about how she saved someone. In fact in a few days from now the African teenager was sure most of these pictures would somehow be made into seductive cutouts or go to sports magazines. But Morowa would rather not think about that as she turned her attention back to the girl,

“Are you okay?” She asked. And the girl nodded just as an older woman in her thirties showed up,

“Thank you so much! I wouldn’t have been able to save her in time.” The woman exclaimed tears of relief and joy pouring from her eyes.

“Well I couldn’t just let her get hurt. But I need to get going now, stay safe.” Morowa replied as she handed the girl over to her mother, however just she turned around to take her leave. Morowa felt a hand go straight in between her breasts, eliciting a sharp yelp from her. As the paramedic who stopped her casually took his hand back seemingly not realizing what he just did.

“I’m sorry miss, but we have to make sure you and the girl are alright? Do you mind coming with me for your quick examination.” The paramedic said with a small smile, Morowa resisted the urge to glare at the grown man or simply ask for an apology for his intrusion in her first most intimate area. But instead Morowa took moment to take in a deep breathe to calm herself and straightened her shirt.

“Sure.” She simply replied, before the paramedic took her hand and walked her towards a few ambulances that had stopped close to the crash site. Morowa continued to take in deep breathes to cool her temper. She wasn’t sure if touching a patient’s hand or any part of the body was allowed (or appropriate) unless there was a medical reason.

But Morowa didn’t trust the paramedic, no matter what reason he had.

* * *

Morowa huffed as she was finally able to leave the ambulance after forty minutes of having to deal with the paramedics extensive check-ups (most of which Morowa swore weren’t even real medical practices). The teenager simply watched as one of the paramedics made a “call me” gesture with his hand before the ambulance left the crash site, which had managed to calm down a lot from when it had first started. Morowa smiled in relief, the last thing she wanted to deal with was a ridiculous crowd, she hated being around people especially when it came to crowds. And as she took a deep breathe and checked the time on her flip phone, she had twenty minutes to get to the airport that was forty minutes away on foot.

Just. Her. Luck.

Morowa huffed and put her phone away before cracking her knuckles she getting ready to make a serious run for it. However just as she was ready to take off she felt a tap on her back, the teenager visibly tensed in discomfort before turning around wearing the friendliest smile she could muster.

“Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to say what you did was very courageous and I’d like to give you something for your display of heroism.” Master Fu said eyeing the teenager with hope and pride, he had watched Morowa save the girl from what would’ve certainly been her untimely death. And with how well Morowa had handled the paramedics, there was no doubt in Master Fu’s mind that Morowa didn’t qualify for and deserve a miraculous.

The only thing that was needed now was for Morowa to accept his gift.

Morowa eyed the Master Fu with curiosity and suspiciousness before she reluctantly nodded her head, making a note not to follow the man if he said his gift was “in his house” or “car”.

“Thank you for accepting, in this box is a very beautiful piece of jewelry. I’m sure an equally as beautiful girl will love it.” Master Fu said, holding out the small black and red box that held the elephant miraculous.

“Umm….okay…thanks.” Morowa said, as she took the small box and put it in her pocket deciding to view the jewelry later,

“Your welcome, it was nice meeting you.” The elder said as he walked back to his home hiding his pleased smile.

“Yeah….you too.” Morowa said, as she ran off, now having to make it to the airport in fifteen minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Morowa had spent most of the plane ride looking at the black and red box and sleeping, glad to have been seated with her parents. At least while she was with them people could tell she was related to her parents and wouldn’t mess with her. So, for Morowa, the plane ride was actually pretty relaxing compared to what she had previously been through. Eventually though Morowa and her family landed in the Cape Town airport, got their luggage, and walked back home getting to their respective rooms around midnight. However, despite it being late Morowa decided against sleeping and instead started setting her suitcases of clothes and other items away in the proper places they were intended to be in her room.

Once back to it’s proper order, Morowa looked around her room which had blue and white spotted walls. A gold carpet with a black rim, a white dresser and bedside table, a bed with sheets that matched the colors of her dress. And finally her portable pottery wheel and kiln were both safely stacked in the upper right corner of her room. Underneath a set of shelves that held an impressive amount of pottery of Morowa’s own design and creation. The girl then took a deep breathe before sliding her empty suitcases from under her bed and going to take a shower.

Leaving the small black and red box that housed a powerful piece of jewelry on her bedside table.

* * *

Morowa’s eyes slowly opened and after a few minutes she slowly rose from her bed and stretched. The teenager wore a pair of white and blue pajamas with a shirt baggy enough to somewhat hide how developed Morowa’s chest was. Morowa instinctively got up and went to make her morning breakfast taking note on how the house was completely silent. Which meant that her parents were most likely out to work their usual stands in the town market. However as that thought crossed her mind Morowa tensed up coming to the horrible conclusion that she was now alone in the house with her older brothers: Dacey, Zachariah, and Baako.

Dacey was the youngest out of the three boys (only a year older then Morowa). He wanted to be a musician, and he would always sneak into Morowa’s room (when she forget to lock the door) to try and find or take obscene pictures of Morowa for his friends. Zachariah was the middle child. He wanted to be a cook, and would insult Morowa by calling her very vulgar things or would pull food-related pranks on her that resulted in her humiliation or sadness.

And then…..there was Baako as the oldest (three years older then Morowa). He wanted to be in the military and fight in wars, and he would constantly beat Morowa up. Saying that her fat body (she wasn’t even fat) was practice for his military training and would use her pottery as aiming practice, even when she was holding it! Her three brothers had gotten out of going to the family vacation (thankfully) by going on vacation with their respective friends (or in Baako’s case making the excuse that he needed more training). Morowa knew that she should speak up and tell her parents about her brothers behavior towards her but…..she couldn’t…..her parents were so proud of her and her brothers.

They still thought that they all loved each other like they had when they were kids….but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Morowa and her siblings had agreed to keep up appearances with mom and dad, neither one of them wanted their parents to know.

Because they all knew their parents would be disappointed if they told.

Morowa would receive disappointment for not standing up for herself and speaking the truth. While her brothers would receive it for tormenting their younger sister for so long. It honestly made Morowa want to cry, she didn’t know why her brothers hated her now, and she probably would never find out. And as Morowa scurried her way back to her room, with a plate holding her food, she could’ve sworn she saw Dacey staring at her in disbelief and shock as he saw the tears running down her face. This only made Morowa speed up her pace, she rarely was even seen crying anymore, so she knew what to expect later today when Zachariah and Baako came to torment her.

Once in the safety of her room, Morowa locked her room door and sat on her bed placing her small cup of apples drizzled with sugar and honey to the side as she began to eat. And as she ate Morowa thought over her daily vacation, school for her brothers and homeschooling for her started within a week so she had a good amount of freetime to make pottery and sell it at the market. But…..in doing so Morowa would most likely run into one of her brothers and depending on who she ran into she would most likely end up battered and bruised. The teenager sighed, her back still hurt from the last beating, and she really didn’t want more pain on top of that. Morowa however, quickly shook those thoughts away, she was already sad enough.

She didn’t want to think about any potential beatings from her eldest brother who was supposed to love and protect her. So Morowa instead decided to around her room for anything to distract her or raise her spirits and as luck would have it she found her distraction.

The small black and red box.

The teenager felt her blue eyes widen slightly, she had forgotten about the box and almost about what had happened that caused her to earn it. Morowa was still a little suspicious and hesitant about receiving and opening gifts she got from strangers and she was tempted to throw it away or get her parents to inspect it. But….she was pretty sad at the moment and didn’t feel like doing that if anything she wanted to open the box just to see if what was inside would make her happy.

Plus she was very curious about it.

So….with little to no hesitation Morowa set her plate to the side and grabbed the box. She stared at it intently for a few minutes before Morowa finally opened the box. And she gasped as she saw what was inside, Morowa saw a beaded piece of white head jewelry with a black chain holding it together. Morowa took the jewelry out of the box and began her own little inspection with said inspection taking less them one second to determine a one thing. The simple (yet beautiful) jewelry was not made of clay, silver, gold, copper/bronze, or wood.

It was made of glass, so that meant it was most likely made of that unbreakable glass Americans used, if this jewelry was intended to be worn like it seemed to imply. But even if that were true, like Morowa suspected, she wasn’t sure if she should even wear it the jewelry was just so beautiful and she’d hate herself if she (or her brothers) ruined it. However at the same time she wanted to wear it knowing that she could use the excuse that she had bought this jewelry in Paris. Morowa knew that her mother would love the jewelry and if her brothers broke this beyond repair then….well….it looked like her dad would have to bring the belt out on them. So after some more thought consideration Morowa finally put the jewelry on allowing it to come to rest against her forehead.

But just as the jewelry was secured on her a dull flash appeared in front of her causing Morowa to look away for a brief moment. And when the teenager opened her eyes again she saw what looked to be a small light grey elephant in front of her with crimson red eyes and a sour look on its face.

“Hello….I am Momo, the kwami of kindness.” Momo spoke staring up with an annoyed look at the human,

“…..I’m Morowa Yeboah.” Morowa started her eyes widening a little in shock. But soon her eyes went back to normal as she adjusted, this creature known as Momo was surprisingly cute. And….she had a feeling that Momo would not hurt her, in fact she was certain that he (Morowa assumed that was his preferred gender considering his male voice) was scared of her hurting him. So Morowa deduced that a peace offering was in order, “Would you like something to eat?” the teenager asked offering the small cup of apple slices. And Morowa had to bite the urge to giggle as Momo’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates in shock and disbelief.

The kwami of kindness couldn’t believe that in just a sentence this girl was already offering him good, not that he didn’t appreciate it but (he was a little hungry). But….this was certainly a first….however Momo told himself that he needed to avoid showing his feelings to Morowa as he hardened his gaze.

“I would like that….thank you Miss. Yeboah.” Momo said, (unable to stop the blush pushing itself into his face). Before he took an apple slice struggling not to gobble it down one he could clearly taste the sugar and honey on it. And before Momo knew it he ate another apple slice, and another, and another normally he didn’t eat fruit like this (that was normally reserved for peanuts) but the apple slices were so juicy and fresh. Momo couldn’t help himself but to love the fruit given to him, and as he ate the elephant kwami failed to notice the intrigued and happily amused look on Morowa’s face. And once Momo was done eating the apple slices he allowed a small burp to escape his lips right before he licked away the remaining honey and sugar from his fingers digests and the edges of his mouth.

However once his appetite was sated the kwami quickly slapped his hands over his mouth in pure embarrassment, realizing who he had not only pigged-out in front of but burped as well. Morowa smiled warmly unable to stop herself from giggling,

“I take it that you were hungry?” she guessed receiving a sheepish nodding of the head from her unexpected (but gladly appreciated) guest.

“Umm….a-anyways…..I have to explain a few things to you.” Momo stammered, failing at trying to keep his voice serious and stern, as his tongue instinctively ran across the side of his mouth which made him feel very parched.

“Okay, but can that wait a moment? You seem thirsty, are you thirsty? I could get you some milk or something.” Morowa asked and Momo had to resist the urge to cringe, this miraculous holder seemed very observant. Sure she seemed nice but she could just be leading him on, and Momo wasn’t sure how he liked someone (besides his love) being able to read his feelings so well.

In fact, Momo was pretty sure Morowa was almost as good at it as Wayzz was.

“I-I guess I am a little parched….” Momo said his voice trailing off to his embarrassment,

“Well just sit right here, I will be back with some of that chocolate almond milk my parents. Hopefully Zachariah wont mind me taking a little.” Morowa said as she left the room leaving the kwami of kindness to wonder what just happened.

Why was Morowa being so nice? Even he wasn’t that nice (most of the time when not around Wayzz) and he was _the_ kwami of kindness.

Why did Morowa even care about him? It had barely been five minutes and she had already given him some very delicious apple slices and was getting him milk.

And…..Momo couldn’t help but wonder….who was Zachariah? Was he a sibling? A guardian? A lover? Her father?

It was hard to tell based on that one sentence, but….if that were the case….why did Morowa sound off when saying his name? Momo could have been interpreting things wrong or misheard Morowa’s tone of voice. But….the kwami of kindness could have sworn he had heard fear and sadness in Morowa’s voice. So….if that were true….if he was right about what he had heard….what relation did Morowa have to this Zachariah fellow?

And what had he done to make her scared of him?


	5. Chapter 5

Momo could safely say he had never felt more enraged for someone in his entire life.

Soon after Morowa had left, Momo had hidden upon seeing a boy come into his new miraculous holder’s room. The boy had his black hair straightened and in a very messily done ponytail, his skin was just as dark as Morowa’s, and he had navy blue eyes. It didn’t take a genius to realize that this boy was most likely a sibling of Morowa. And the first thing this boy did was not leave the room and wait for his sisters return, like Momo had hoped. But….instead the boy immediately went for Morowa’s room even going as far as to shatter some of the pottery that had once been sitting peacefully on the shelves.

Who did this boy think he was!?

Going through his own sisters room was a huge invasion of privacy.

But Momo didn’t do anything, he knew he couldn’t take action against this boy. He would expose his own existence to someone who didn’t need nor have the right to know.

However….maybe he could stop the boy if he fought back indirectly.

Momo thought as a wide smile came across his lips.

* * *

Morowa nervously walked into the family kitchen, admiring the black and white tilted floor, black and white counters, and white kitchen appliances as she quickly went into the fridge to get the milk.

Hoping that Zachariah and Baako wouldn’t be there.

Morowa didn’t need any sort of distractions or setbacks especially with her cute guest in her room. If something did happen that then Dacey would be able to get into her room no problem. And she didn’t want to imagine what would happen if Dacey saw Momo. Morowa knew she didn’t know everything she needed to know since Momo had mentioned that he needed to tell her something. But….the teenager knew one thing for sure….her brothers and parents should not see or even know of Momo’s existence. 

Not only did she imagine that it would be very hard to explain what Momo was and how he had come here but Morowa also didn’t want to go through that train wreck. And as the teenager managed to grab the milk and pour it in a small shot glass for Momo, did she feel a sudden hand tightly grasp her wrist. Instinctively the teenager let out a shriek, as she dropped the milk causing it to spill and further enrage the person that had grabbed her wrist: Zachariah. Zachariah skin was just a shade lighter then Morowa’s, his ice blue eyes pierced into his victims soul, a black beard was present on his face, and his black hair was in long and thick cornrows. The seventeen-year-old boy was just a few inches taller then Morowa with a skinny body with a decent amount of muscles despite his choices in career. 

Morowa didn’t have time to scream before she was flung across the room to crash on the tiled floor as Zachariah went to grab his milk and clean up what had spilled. Morowa, once gaining her bearings, attempted to use this opportunity to run back to her room. But before she could get up she was grabbed by the collar of her pajama shirt and forced up to meet Zachariah’s eyes.

“You rotten bitch, didn’t I tell you never to touch my ingredients? Or is your bimbo brain to dumb to understand that?” Zachariah said his harsh eyes causing Morowa to shake,

“I….I just wanted some milk….only a little.” The younger teen stammered before she was met with a hard slap to the face causing her head to be knocked to the side by the sheer force.

“If you wanted milk so bad then you should’ve gotten off your lazy ass and gone to the market place! Or better yet….you should’ve squeezed some milk out of those giant tits of yours! You don’t go through my stuff! I pay for what I buy and I don’t want your filthy hands on it! Understand!?” The older teen said, continuing his tirade, as he ignored the others crying and sniffling.

“Y-Yes….” Morowa said ignoring how much the right side of her face hurt,

Zachariah snarled before slapping his sister again on the same side as before causing her to cry out in pain. “Yes what, you stupid slut?”

“Y-Yes….chef Zachariah Obasi Yeboah.” The teenage girl said through her tears,

“Good, mom and dad said they aren’t coming home tonight so you are going to starve tonight and wash the dishes us men leave behind like the slutty little housewife your meant to be. Got it?” The teenage boy practically demanded and Morowa numbly nodded in response to afraid to defy her older brother. And without another word uttered between the two Morowa was dropped like a sack rocks. As Zachariah put his milk in the fridge and marched out the room, giving his sister an ice-cold glare as he did. And once he was gone Morowa shakily got herself up on her two feet, looking back at the fridge in fear and desperation. She needed to get milk for Momo, but at the same time she couldn’t get it under the threat of being pulverized. 

So with a hesitant and reluctant look in her eyes, Morowa ran back to her room hoping that Dacey hadn’t gotten in there before her. But as Morowa turned the corner to get to her room she heard Dacey screaming and crying tears of fear as he ran back to his room. The busty teenager raised an eyebrow in pure confusion right before she saw a hexophthalma hahni spider crawl out of her room. A small smile came across Morowa’s lips as she let the spider crawl on her hand before she walked in her room shutting the door.

“Okay….what did you do?” Morowa asked, her small smile stretching into an amused one. However her smile immediately went away as she saw Momo tiredly lying on pillow perched on her bed. “H-Hey! Are you alright?”

“I should be asking you the same question. Why are your eyes puffy and who hit you?” Momo replied trying his best to point (while exhausted) at the very visible hand prints on the side of Morowa’s face,

“Oh uhh……just a dispute with one of my brothers.” The teenager nervously stated staring at the spider as if it as the most interesting thing in the world.

“A dispute resorts in physical violence? Against a girl of all things?” The elephant kwami questioned an extreme amount of pity, fear, and anger filling his small chest.

“It’s nothing a little makeup can’t fix. I just need a minute to freshen up and then I can get you some milk and sell a few things at the market place.” Morowa said, as she quickly walked around of her room gathering her bathrobe, shower gel, shampoo, and towel.

“But Morowa, if you want to talk you don’t have to—” Momo started, only for the teenager to successfully cut him off as she left the room (this time making sure to lock the door behind her). This left Momo in complete silence as he sighed, feeling bad for Morowa, he knew what it was like to be abused by those that should care about you.

Momo just wished Morowa wouldn’t try to not make a big deal out of it.


End file.
